What Was Once Gone Part 1 (Fiolee)
by northernlightdream
Summary: Marshall believes he can never love again, that he unwillingly lost his ability to feel things like love when he was bitten and transformed into an undead vampire. But he's proven wrong when Fionna comes along. Though happy endings never last, do they? Someone from Marshall's past comes back and causes chaos, turning his world upside down. Will he lose everything he ever cared for?
1. What Was Once Gone Part 1

"Hey Marshall! Catch!" Fionna said as she threw the pixie at him.

He grabbed it and then used his axe bass guitar to hit it in the air and send it flying through the trees.

"Nice shot!" She said as she tried to catch another one, but failed. Pixies might seem like nice creatures, but if given the chance, they will be mischievous, which is all the more fun when you hunt them.

Two of them grabbed her shirt from behind and started lifting her off the ground. She struggled to get out of their grip but stopped when she looked down and realized that she was at least 100 feet in the air. They gave a tiny snicker and let go of her. "OH MY GLOB!" She screamed as she fell and was about to hit the ground when Marshall flew down and caught her.

"Thanks dude." She sighed in relief.

"You gotta be more careful, Fi." He scolded.

"I know. Now come on. Let's go hunt down those pixies!" She yelled enthusiastically, fist pumping the air.

"Got it." Marshall chuckled as he sped up towards the pixies. They looked at them in horror and dived for the trees. "Hang on Fi! Things are going to get a bit rough!" And with that, he started weaving through the trees, narrowly missing branches. Fionna covered her eyes and let out a small scream because she thought that she was going to hit a tree and die. Out of all the things she's faced, a tree would get the better of her. She felt Marshall slow down and then eventually stop. She looked up and saw that he caught the two pixies.

He smirked down at her and then started to snicker.

"What's that look for?" She asked.

"Fionna the brave, the last human in the land of Aaa who is supposedly afraid of nothing, is actually afraid of trees." He said doubling over from laughter.

"Shut up Marshall!" She yelled at him, her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "When you have a stupid vampire carrying you around, barely dodging trees at full speed, you'd have to be insane not to be afraid!"

He laughed even harder at this and sped up towards a tree. "Oh no!" He cried out. "We're going to hit that scary tree!"

Fionna stared at him with dagger eyes. She had had enough of this. She pushed against his chest and wiggled her way out of his grip, flipping through the air and landing on her feet.

Marshall was immediately by her side. "Don't tell me you're mad." He said.

Fionna just continued walking, not even glancing at him.

"Oh come on Fi! It was a joke. It was funny."

She stopped and turned towards him, crossing her arms.

"Are you pouting?" Fionna quickly turned around to hide her face, but Marshall grabbed her shoulder with his free hand and spun her around. "You're definitely pouting." He confirmed. He broke out into a wide grin and pinched her cheek. "You're so cute when you're pouting." He said in a taunting voice.

"Cut it out, Marshall." She said as she swatted his hand away and sat down near a tree with her back turned towards him.

She jumped when a finger jabbed her side. "Fiioonnaa." Marshall sang in a singsong voice. "If you don't stop being upset, I'm going to have to do something you won't liiike." He warned.

She ignored his warning. He sighed and started poking and tickling her. She got up and tried to run away, but Marshall grabbed her and gently pushed her down. He then proceeded to sit on her, practically straddling her waist, and continued his attacks. He smiled when she started to laugh.

"Marshall, please stop." She pleaded in between laughs.

"You done being upset?"

"Yes! Okay! You win!" She cried out.

He got up and stared at her with a smirk on his face.

She looked at him and then down at the ground when she felt a blush creeping into her cheeks. She walked over to him and punched his arm. "That's for being a jerk."

He laughed and then cried out in pain. Fionna looked over and saw that one of the pixies had managed to bite him. She pointed her finger at him and started to laugh. "Looks like even the pixie agrees with me."

He raised his hand up to his face and glared at the tiny creature who dare bite the Vampire King.

"What should we do with these little brats?" He asked, continuing to give the one that bit him his best glare.

"Hmm... " Fionna thought.

"Oh I know!" Marshall said with a mischievous grin on his face. "Let's go visit gum for brains and let them loose in his castle!"

"Marshall! We can't do that!" Fionna protested.

"Oh come on Fi! It'll be so much fun. Plus, I haven't visited pinky in a while."

"But Marshall..." She began.

"I know you're going to say yes to me, so let's just go." He said with his know it all smile. He picked up Fionna and headed towards Gumball's place.

"Marshall, we shouldn't be doing this..." She whispered as they peeked through the window at Gumball who was talking to Peppermint butler.

"Ready for some entertainment?" Marshall said right before he let the pixies loose into the room.

They immediately headed for Gumball and picked him up in the air, swinging him back and forth around the room like a rag doll. Gumball cried out, "Put me down this instant! Or I'll have you imprisoned!"

The pixies laughed and one of them (the one who bit Marshall) also bit Gumball and started blowing bubbles in his face. "Ugh! You despicable little creature!"

They continued their little attack, knocking over lab equipment and breaking glass containers with weird things in them.

Fionna felt bad and the guilt gnawed inside of her. She jumped in through the window and caught the pixies.

"Fi! You completely ruined the fun! It was getting to the good part too!" Marshall complained as he floated in through the window.

"I felt bad. Plus, it's my duty to help people in trouble."

"So, it was you who let those horrid creatures into my castle." Gumball stated, glaring at Marshall.

"Who? Me?" Marshall asked, pointing at his chest. "No way man." He lied. "I just saw them come in and followed to watch the show." He said nonchalantly, floating over to Gumball with his hands behind his head.

Gumball narrowed his eyes at him but turned to Fionna. "Yet again, you save me. Thank you Fionna. You're an amazing friend." Fionna cringed as he emphasized on the word 'friend'. "And you're timing is perfect too. I was just discussing with Peppermint butler if the cream puffs were done. We're handing them out to the candy people. Would you like to help me?"

"Um... sure." Fionna said unenthusiastically. Gumball's missions were about as entertaining as watching grass grow.

"What, Fi? Are you serious? Are you seriously going with pinky over here on his totally lame mission?" Marshall asked as if reading her mind.

"Lame? I'll have you know that we have a great time helping the candy people. Right, Fionna?"

She stayed silent for a moment as she thought of what to say when a great idea suddenly popped into her mind. "That's right, PG! It's so much fun that we shouldn't keep it all to ourselves! How about Marshall comes along with us?"

"What? Nooooo way Fi."

"As if I'd let you come." PG said as he turned towards Marshall to glare at him some more. Fionna took the chance to beg Marshall to come behind PG's back. She folded her hands prayer style, put on her best puppy dog look and kept mouthing 'please'. Marshall looked over Gumball's shoulder and tried not to laugh. PG looked back at her and she quickly dropped her hands and gave him a lopsided smile.

"On second thought, I'll come. I have a way of making things fun." He said mischievously. "By the way gum for brains, I don't need your permission on whether I can come or not." He said, patting Gumball on the head and floating towards Fionna, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front door.

"Ugh. I cannot believe you hang out with him, Fionna." Gumball muttered bitterly.

This only made Marshall laugh.

After spending the whole day handing out the cream puffs, they finally headed back towards the castle.

"Man I'm hungry." Marshall complained, clutching his stomach. "Hey Fi, hand me one of those left over cream puffs."

"Sure thing." She said as she threw one at him. He sucked the red out of it and was about to throw it away when his face lit up with an idea. He crept up behind Gumball and threw it at the back of his head.

"What the...?" Gumball said as he touched the back of his head and was surprised to find cream coating his fingers. He spun around and his eyes immediately looked at Marshall. Marshall had his hands behind his back, looking up at the sky and whistling.

He looked at Gumball and feigned a surprised look. "What?"

"You know what!" Gumball exclaimed, irritated.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about." Marshall said giving Gumball his best confused look.

Gumball balled up his hands and said between clenched teeth, "The cream puff you threw at me."

"Oooh, you mean like this?" Marshall said as he revealed the cream puff from behind his back and threw it at Gumball, hitting him square in the face.

Gumball wiped the cream from his eyes and flicked his wrists, shaking the cream onto the pavement. He looked at Marshall with a shocked expression, his mouth gaping open. Soon, his expression turned from shock to rage. Marshall doubled over and howled with laughter at Gumball's reaction.

"Told you I had a way of making things fun." He bragged, raising his hands in the air.

"You intolerable, red sucking, idiotic freak!" Gumball yelled, shaking with fury. He grabbed a cream puff and threw it at Marshall. It managed to hit his shoulder.

"Alright! Pinky fights back!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Fionna set down the large basket of cream puffs and backed away slowly. She wanted to stop it, but she didn't feel like walking home all sticky and smelling like pastries.

Marshall saw Fionna trying to leave, so he quickly flew in front of her and crossed his arms. "And where do you think you're going?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Home. I'd love to stay and have a cream puff war with you, but I told Cake that I'd be home by now and I don't want to make her worried." She lied.

Marshall saw right through her and said, "You're not getting off that easy." And with that, he squashed a cream puff on her head.

"Marshall!" She yelled, trying to clean her bunny hat. She picked up a cream puff and threw it at him, but he dodged it and laughed as he turned his attention to Gumball who was ATTEMPTING to hit him with more cream puffs.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" He taunted.

Fionna walked over to Gumball's side and said, "No, he has me." She started rapid firing at him, as did Gumball.

"Hey, hey! Two against one, that's not fair!" He complained, trying to dodge the cream puffs.

"All's fair in love and war." Fionna said, winking at him.

They continued their little war until they ran out of cream puffs. By then it was completely dark and the stars shined brightly in the sky. Even though Marshall was outnumbered, he still won, managing to cover the two in cream while he barely had any on him.

"Oh yeah! Score for the Vampire King! Even outnumbered I beat you guys!" He bragged, doing a small victory dance around them.

Though Fionna and Gumball were a bit upset about losing, they had wide grins plastered on their faces because overall, it was the most fun they had in a while.

Marshall and Fionna said goodbye to Gumball and started walking home.

"You don't have to walk me home Marshall." Fionna said. She didn't want him to feel obligated to walk her.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Marshall joked.

"What? No!" Fionna said quickly, shaking her head. "I just don't want you to feel like you have to walk me home."

"Please Fi. I'm the Vampire King. I do what I want. And if I didn't want to walk you home, I wouldn't."

"Oh...okay." She said, blushing.

They finally reached the tree house.

"Hey, thanks for coming with me on Gumball's lame mission."

"Hm? Oh yeah, no problem. I don't want to admit this, buuut I had fun... towards the end."

"Yeah. But what's frustrating is that you barely got any cream on you." She pouted. And then, her face lit up. "But we can change that." She said as she took a step towards him.

He backed up and gave her a quizzical look. "What are you do-?"

He didn't even have the chance to finish his sentence when he felt thin arms wrap around him and push him to the ground. Fionna was on top of him, wiping cream off her arms and hat and smearing it on his face and basically anywhere she could reach.

He tried to push her off but she grabbed on tightly to his shirt, so he ended up on top of her, their faces only inches apart. She stopped squirming and looked into his dark eyes. He looked into her clear, blue ones and he held his breath. She was indeed beautiful as many have said.

A million thoughts ran through his head as he debated whether or not he should kiss her. Actually, a large part of him wondered why he would want to in the first place. Eventually, lust started winning over. He slowly started closing the gap between them but stopped when their noses touched. His eyes widened in realization at what he was about to do. Instead of kissing her, he chucked her cheek and flew up into the night sky, not even saying goodnight. Fionna just laid there, stunned.

"What... the glob...just happened?" She whispered to herself as she got up and went inside.

Cake immediately jumped off the couch. "Where have you been? You know how worried I was?" She stopped and took in Fionna's appearance. "Baby, why are you covered in pastry cream? And why is your face red as a cherry tomato?"

Fionna whispered, "Marshall... he almost..."

Cake's tail puffed up and she stretched up to Fionna's height, putting her paws on Fionna's shoulders. . "He did what baby? She said, looking concerned. She never did like that pretty boy vampire.

Fionna broke out of her daze. "Oh, uh, he didn't do anything bad. He just... okay. I'll just give you the short version." She started talking quickly. "We had a pastry fight with the left over cream puffs that we were helping Gumball pass out to the candy people. Marshall won and he walked me home. And I got upset that he barely got any cream on him, so I tackled him to the ground and started wiping the pastry cream off of me and smearing it on him.

"Wait... you tackled him to the ground?" Cake asked, astonished.

"Ye..yeah." Fionna stuttered, looking down at the ground and blushing.

"Anyway," She said, continuing her rapid talking, "he tried to push me off, but I grabbed onto his shirt and he ended up on top of me. And then we just stared at each other and he leaned in and was about to... maybe... possibly... kiss me." She said uncertainly.

Cake just looked at her with her mouth open. "HE ALMOST DID WHAT? WHEN I SEE THAT VAMPIRE AGAIN, IMMA MAKE HIM MY PERSONAL SCRATCHING POST!" She yelled. "How dare he EVEN THINK to kiss my baby.

"But he didn't." She sighed. "He just chucked my cheek and left."

"You look really disappointed baby. Do you have feelings for him?" She asked, calming down a bit.

Fionna threw her hands in the air and dramatically fell onto the couch with a grunt. "Ugh, I don't know Cake! I don't know what my heart guts are trying to tell me!" She cried out in frustration. "It's not like I thought about this before. I thought we were just friends and then... and then THIS happens, and now I don't know what to think anymore! Plus, why would the Vampire King like me, or better yet, why would he like a human?"

"Hush now, Fionna. You are beautiful inside and out. Don't you ever think otherwise. Okay, baby?" She said, grabbing Fionna's hands. "Now, I don't know for sure, but it seems like he likes you. Even though he may not realize it now and think otherwise, within time, he'll figure out how he really feels. As will you. Next time you're around him, think about how you feel with him. Think about how you would feel if you two got together. Give it time, don't rush into things like this, okay?"

"Thanks, Cake. You always know what to say." Fionna said, hugging her.

Marshall paced back and forth inside his room. The memory of what happened a few minutes ago, flashing through his mind. He let out a frustrated growl. "What the glob is happening to me? Why was I about to do that?" He muttered to himself and continued pacing. "I can't have feelings for a human! I'm the Vampire King and the son of a demon for crying out loud! I'm a vampire, I'm dead! My heart stopped beating a long time ago. I don't feel love." He muttered bitterly, his voice cracking towards the end. He dropped his head into his hands as he remembered how he unwillingly lost his ability to truly feel things like love.

The demon clutched and unclutched his hands as he looked up at the sky. "Soon." He whispered to himself. "Soon, when the sky and everything else is engulfed in darkness, I will escape. And when I do, I will finally get my revenge on the Vampire King for sending me here for eternity. I will kill him and take my rightful place as the ruler of the Nightosphere!" He whispered excitedly, letting out a maniacal laughter.

Marshall took a deep breath and knocked on the tree house door. He kept repeating to himself how he should just keep cool and pretend that nothing happened yesterday.

Cake opened the door and when she saw it was Marshall, she just stood there, glaring at him and blocking his entrance.

Even though Marshall didn't know what was going on, he glared right back at her. "What's got your tail in a bunch, cupcake?"

"Don't call me that!" She warned, crossing her arms and still refusing to let him in.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in, kitty cat?" He teased.

"Ooooh, I'm... I'm about to...mmm!" She mumbled grabbing onto the door handle, trying to restrain herself. "If it wasn't for Fionna, I would have shred you to pieces by now!" She yelled, slamming the door in his face.

"Hey!" Marshall protested from the other side of the door.

"What's going on?" Fionna said tiredly, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She yawned and looked at Cake.

"Oh nothing baby. Just some annoying little pretty boy who thinks he's all that came by. He's gone now. So don't worry, let's just have some breakfast."

"Hey kitkat, that wasn't very nice." Marshall said, flying in through the window.

Cake looked like she was about to skin Marshall alive. She stretched up, grabbed Marshall and shoved him out the window he came through, covering it so he couldn't get back in. "See, nothing to worry about." She said, smiling nervously.

Marshall picked up a stick and started poking her back. "BOY, YOU BETTER CUT THAT OUT BEFORE I COME OUT THERE AND SLAP YOU BACK TO THE NIGHTOSPHERE!" She yelled.

"Alright." Marshall sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Cake's tail puffed up because she had a bad feeling about this.

Marshall quickly went into Fionna's bathroom, got a razor and came back out. "I'm giving you one more chance to move aside." He said.

"Or what?" She asked suspiciously.

Cake felt something move across her fur and then goose bumps appeared as she felt cold, but only in that spot where she felt something move across her.

Her eyes widened and she whipped her head around and saw Marshall with a razor in his hand, laughing hysterically. Then she quickly stretched to look at her back. There was a line that ran down her back where her fur USED to be. She began to shake furiously. "YOU LITTLE UNDEAD BRAT! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" And with that, she stretched out the window after Marshall. He barely managed to get out of her way. And then he began to circle the tree house until cake couldn't stretch anymore and finally gave up. She returned to her normal size and kept touching her back. "My fur! My beautiful fur!" She yelled in anguish. "Fionna! I don't even know how you can even consider having feelings for someone like him!" She yelled loudly enough for her voice to echo throughout the house.

Fionna cringed at how loud her words were. She couldn't bare to look at Marshall from embarrassment, let alone be in the same room with him. She took Cake by her arm and quickly led her up the stairs. "Cake! Why in the name of glob would you say that!" She whispered furiously.

"I'm sorry baby, I was just so upset that he did this to me." She said, pointing towards her back. "I can't ever leave the tree house again until my fur grows back! I can't even let monochromicorn see me like this!" She cried.

"Oh come on Cake, it's not too bad." Fionna lied, trying to cheer her up.

"Not too bad? NOT TOO BAD? This... I don't even have words to describe this!"

Fionna sighed. "You're right. I'll go talk to him." She said curtly.

Marshall stood frozen in the air as the words "I don't even know how you can even consider having feelings for someone like him" reverberated through his mind. Someone can have feelings for him? That's impossible. Everyone fears or hates him in some way, even though some may not show it.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and he quickly composed himself.

"You know, that wasn't very nice." Fionna said angrily. "She doesn't even want to leave the tree house until her fur grows back."

"Oh come on, Fi. It's not that bad." He said, trying to make the heavy atmosphere between them lighten up a bit.

"Yes it is. You can mess with me all you want. But when you mess with Cake like that, that's where I draw the line. I don't... want to see you right now, so just go away." She said, her heart breaking slightly. She wished she could take back her words when she saw his face crumple in sorrow and pain. His eyes were downcast as he hunched his back and slowly left. "I knew you'd hate me sooner or later." He whispered.

She reached out her hand as she took a step towards him but he was too far out of reach. A tear streamed down her face. Cake came down the stairs and saw Fionna crying.

"Baby, why are you crying? And where is Marshall?"

She kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Cake's shoulders, burying her face in Cake's neck. "I was mad about what he did to you and I told him to go away. He looked so crushed and upset. And as he left he said "I knew you'd hate me sooner or later". I feel so terrible now." She said, beginning to cry.

Cake wrapped her arms around Fionna. "Oh baby, I'm sorry that this happened. But you can fix it. Just go after him and say you're sorry. At least you now know how you feel about him." Cake said reassuringly.

"Huh.. how I feel about him?" Fionna asked, getting up and wiping the tears off her face.

"If you didn't like him, you wouldn't be standing here crying like this because he was hurt when you told him to go away. If he was just some regular guy, you would have said he deserved it."

"You're right, Cake." Fionna said as she suddenly stopped crying. "I have to go find him."

She ran out the door and towards his house. She finally got to his cave.

As she looked around, she yelled," Marshall? Are you there? Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I overreacted and I'm really, really sorry."

There was no response. She finally got to his house and knocked on the door, but yet again, there was no reply, so she let herself in and looked around. He wasn't anywhere on the bottom floor, so she went up to his room. "Marshall? Are you in here?" She asked, opening the door. It was empty.

"He's not here..." Fionna slowly said to herself. "Ugh! Why do I have to be so stupid! He was just playing around!" She yelled in frustration, falling onto his bed. She grabbed his pillow and his scent wafted over her. This made her start to cry because she realized that she might never get to see him again. She clutched the pillow tighter and pulled the blanket over her head, falling asleep when she was done crying.


	2. Xavier Returns

"She hates me." Marshall whispered, covering his eyes and then turning onto his side. "She really hates me. Ugh! Why am I so stupid? I should have just pushed Cake aside rather than shave part of her back." He moaned but then smiled. He didn't regret shaving Cake because it was funny, but he should have known Fionna would have gotten mad at him. Well, actually, he expected it, but he didn't think she would get so mad as to tell him to go away.

He laid down on his back again and stared at the stars. He didn't want to go home because there were too many fond memories of Fionna and him together. The times they played video games and how he thought she was so cute when she said she would beat him with this adorable, determined look plastered on her face. Or all the times he played the axe bass guitar for her and even taught her how to play a few songs. He smiled fondly at the memories and then shook his head. "Argh, get out of my mind, Fionna." He said, grabbing his head. He got up and started throwing rocks across the lake. He watched them as they skimmed the water and then fall to their watery graves.

Marshall jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Like oh my glob Marshall, why do you look so down? You definitely need some lumpin' love."

"Lumpy Space Prince? What are you doing here?" He asked, turning to face him, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh you know, just gettin' away from the babes. They were getting way out of control."

Marshall chuckled. "Whatever you say."

"So, what's the lumpin problem?" LSP asked.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just chillin' here." Marshall said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't try to fool me, you silly boy. I know a broken heart when I see it. Now, spill the beans." He demanded.

"What are you talking about LSP? I'm perfectly fine." Marshall said, turning around to throw another stone.

LSP was immediately in his face. "Like O.M.G. Just tell me the lumpin' problem! Who's the girl that's gotten the Vampire King all worked up like this?"

"OH MY GLOB! How many times do I have to tell you that there is no problem?! I. Am. Fine." Marshall yelled, getting irritated.

"Mhm, oh yeah. There's definitely something wrong." LSP confirmed. He got even closer to Marshall's face. "I can see it in your eyes." He whispered creepily.

Marshall backed up, a little freaked out. "Alright, fine. I'm not okay. Fionna's mad at me and she told me to go away."

"Oh, a lovers quarreeel. Looks like I've won that bet." LSP said happily.

"It's not a lov- wait, what? What bet?" Marshall asked, surprised.

"Me and some friends were arguing one day at one of my totally awesome parties, if you two were going to get together or not. Of course I said yes, and so did Lord Monochromicorn, Beemo and Tree Trunks. The whole land has been talking about you two! I can't wait to tell everyone!" He said excitedly, dancing around as he took out his phone and began to text all the people in his contacts list to tell them the awesome news.

"Hold up LSP, you haven't won that bet just yet." Marshall said as he knocked the phone out of LSP's hands to keep him from spreading the stupid rumor.

"MARSHY! That was a new phone! Oh my glob! You scratched the paint off of it!" He said, picking up his phone. "And here I thought we were friends! LSP yelled, crossing his arms. "Well, aren't you going to apologize?"

"No." Marshall said plainly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ugh! You're so mean! But that's what I like about you." LSP said, stretching his arm towards him seductively.

Marshall backed up, giving LSP a weird look.

"You know you want these lumps!" LSP said moving his hands up and down his body to show off his figure. "Anyway, what the glob are you waiting for? Oh, I get it, you just like all the attention everyone is giving you. Gosh, you're so selfish." He accused, putting his hands on his hips.

"That's not it! There is nothing going on between Fi-" He began.

"Glob!" LSP interrupted. "How long are you going to keep Fionna waiting? If you don't hurry, I might just make a move on her. Or even Gumball actually. I heard rumors that he liked her."

"As if Fionna would like a lame person like him!" Marshall blurted out, his eyes going hard.

"Oh geez, do I detect jealousy?" LSP said, smiling widely and giving Marshall a knowing look.

"No!" Marshall yelled, slightly blushing.

"Oooh snap. You fell hard. Now go and get your girl." He said as he turned around and snapped his fingers in a Z formation.

Marshall shook his head and smiled to himself. LSP was definitely something else. But, he did have to admit that he felt a lot better. He threw one last stone before heading home.

When he got home, he found his front door open. "That's weird." He muttered to himself. He walked in cautiously but then caught the scent of vanilla.

"Fionna?" He asked, astonished. She came here to look for him he realized, feeling happy all of a sudden. He rushed up into his room and found her sleeping in his bed. He smiled fondly at her.

"Marshall..." She muttered.

"You awake Fi?" He asked uncertainly.

She tossed to the other side of the bed. "Marsh... please... come back." She mumbled in her sleep, raising her hand in the air and then tossing into another position.

He was shocked, but then he broke out into a grin. "So she's dreaming about me, huh?" He whispered to himself.

"Marshall..." She mumbled again. "Come back..." A tear slipped down her face. "Please..."

Marshall grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her. "Fi! I'm here! Wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered slightly and then flung open. She sprung up out of the bed, nearly knocking their heads together. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Marshall, is that you?"

"The one and only." He said, smiling down at her.

"I'm so sorry Marshall!" She yelled, flinging her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "I overreacted and I don't ever want you to go away. Ever!" She cried, squeezing him tighter.

"Fi, can't...breath." He joked, hugging her back.

"Shut up, you dork." She said, smiling into his neck. She let go and held him at arms length, looking intently at his face.

"Uh... what are you doing? Do I have something on my face?" Marshall asked, bringing a hand up to his face.

She laughed. "No, I'm just... thinking about something."

"Like?" Marshall inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"You'll find out." She said as she grabbed the sides of his face and pressed their lips together. At first, they just stood there, both of them shocked.

After a moment of awkwardness, Fionna let go and backed away. "Uh, look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'll just be letting myself out." She said awkwardly, walking towards the door. Her mind was a jumbled mess because she thought that she just made a huge mistake. That he wouldn't want to be friends with her anymore.

Marshall grabbed her by the shoulder, spun her around and pushed her against the wall, putting his hands on either side of her. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"And where do you think you're going?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "We have unfinished business to take care of."

And with that, he closed the distance between their faces. At first, it was slow and sweet, but soon, their lips became synchronized and it became rougher, more passionate. Fionna wrapped her arms around his neck, grabbing and playing with his hair.

Marshall picked her up and pressed her against the wall and Fionna wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking contact. Marshall licked the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. and she granted it, their kiss became even more passionate. He trailed his lips down her neck, kissing every inch of it in hopes of finding her sweet spot. When he heard her gasp, he smiled against her neck and then started to suck on it. Fionna moaned and he sucked harder.

"Marshall..." Fionna moaned again, tugging on his hair.

He stopped and went back to kissing her lips.

Fionna was determined to make him moan this time. She sticked her tongue in and began to wrestle with his. She grimaced when that didn't work. She tried grabbing the bottom of his lip between her teeth and slightly sucking on it. She smiled when she heard him moan.

Marshall pressed against her even more so she wouldn't fall as he ran his hands over her body, feeling every inch of her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Marshall pulled back and looked at Fionna with a seductive grin.

"Glob Fionna. Who knew that sweet, innocent Fionna had a bad side to her that could even seduce The Vampire King. I hope I get to see that side of you more often." He said, grinning mischievously at her.

"Thanks." She awkwardly responded, blushing. "Though I had no idea what I was doing."

Marshall chuckled and kissed her again, his lips lingering on hers, relishing them. "As much as I want to have a second round with you, I think we should get you home. I don't want Cake to hate me even more. I mean, she'll be seeing me around more often." He said, winking at her.

They reached the tree house and they both stood there awkwardly. Fionna stared at the ground.

"So...goodnight." Marshall said, finally breaking the silence. He walked towards her and rested his hands on her hips, looking longingly at her. The butterflies in Fionna's stomach began to flutter around mercilessly. He leaned his head down and kissed her. At first, Fionna was rigid, but soon, she loosened up and the butterflies were replaced by a feeling of happiness. They kissed until Marshall heard a gasp. He dogged the object that was thrown at him and turned in the direction of the offender with his demon eyes.

"Don't you touch her!" Cake yelled, picking up another shoe and throwing it at Marshall's head. Marshall dodged it again and hissed at Cake, staring intently at her with his demon eyes.

"Don't hiss at me you undead, spoiled brat!" Cake yelled, standing in front of Fionna.

"Cake, it's okay! He wasn't doing anything bad!" Fionna said, grabbing Cake's shoulders to restrain her just in case she was going to attack Marshall.

"Nothing bad?! Honey, that boy was all over you!" Cake yelled, jerking towards Marshall, hoping to break out of Fionna's grasp.

"I...uh... well... wanted him to do that..." Fionna stammered.

Cake looked up towards Fionna with incredulous eyes and then back at Marshall, speechless.

"That's right cupcake." Marshall said with a mischievous grin on his face. "We hit it off pretty well back at my house and I could have had a second round with her, but I was kind enough to bring her back to you tonight so you wouldn't worry. Is this the thanks I get for that?" He asked, feigning a sad and hurt expression.

"YOU DID WHAT?! SECOND ROUND OF WHAT?!" Cake yelled, stretching towards him with her claws extended.

Marshall flew up into the sky, out of Cake's reach. He saluted Cake and winked at Fionna before disappearing into the night sky.

Cake was fuming as she grabbed Fionna's hand and roughly led her into the tree house. Cake pushed Fionna onto the couch. "Spill." Was all she said as she crossed her arms.

"I know you don't like him that much, but he's actually a nice guy. All we did was kiss. And even though I had no idea what I was doing, after we stopped, he said I was good." Fionna admitted as she blushed.

"He what?! Oooh, the nerve of that boy!" Cake mumbled as she bunched up her paws. "But is that all you did?" Cake asked, looking hard at Fionna. "Did he do anything inappropriate, Fi? Don't lie to me now!" She said, giving her 'the look' she always gave her when she was being serious.

"I swear on my sword that he didn't do anything inappropriate! Just because he's the Vampire King doesn't mean he's a bad person."

Cake sighed. "I'm your older sister and I'm just worried about you. I just don't trust that pretty boy vampire, considering all the things he's done!" Cake said, motioning towards her shaved back.

"Oh come on, Cake. They're just jokes. And they're funny... after a while..." She said, knowing that some of his jokes go a bit overboard.

"So, you're over Gumball and want to be with Marshall?" Cake asked, wanting to make sure that this is what Fionna really wanted.

"PG doesn't see me that way and honestly, I don't want him to like me like that. I don't get the same feelings with PG as I do with Marshall."

Cake just looked at her and sighed in defeat. "Well, if that's what you want baby... But the next time I see him, you better be there to hold me back!" She yelled. "How dare he touch my baby!"

Fionna laughed. "Don't get too worked up, Cake. At least he brought me home instead of letting me sleep at his house. The only reason he did that was because he didn't want you to hate him even more, considering you're going to be seeing him around more often."

Cake snorted. "How considerate of him." She said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm going to talk to him the next time I see him."

"Oh, you don't hav-" Fionna began.

"Oh yes I do baby. I am your older sister, we were raised in the same litter, and I have to look out for you. So that's that. Goodnight, Fi." Cake crossed her arms and went upstair's, ending the conversation.

Fionna sighed. Marshall was going to be in for a big surprise the next time he came over.

Marshall knocked on the door and Cake opened it.

"Oh hello dear Cake! You look lovely today! I brought you some catnip." He said, giving Cake a wide grin.

"Nu uh, honey." She said, giving him a weirded out look. "Being nice does not suit you. It makes you even more creepy than you already are." Cake said, snatching the catnip from his hands. "Oh sweet baby Jesus." She cried as she opened the bag and sniffed it.

Marshall gave her a sour look and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I tried."

Cake turned towards him with a stern look. "Now listen here pretty boy. Imma say this once, and once only. You better treat her well and if you break her heart, I will use your axe bass guitar to chop you in half. Got it?" Cake then smiled and skipped outside, on her way to enjoying her catnip.

Fionna came down and saw the look on Marshall's face. "I hope she didn't say anything too mean." Fionna said apologetically.

"Well, I know she's just being protective, but I don't know how much I like the idea of being chopped in half by my own axe bass guitar." He said, falsely smiling at her.

"Oh geez." Fionna muttered, covering her face.

"It's okay, now come on. We're going on a date." Marshall could feel himself blush. He's been on more than enough dates before, but the word held no meaning then. He mainly went on them to pass the time. But now, it was different. It had meaning and reason; to be with the person he loved the most.

"Date?" Fionna asked.

"Yes. Now, I'll come back at around sunset, after I finish doing some things. Make sure to wear your bathing suit because we're going to the beach."

"I'd rather not." Fionna said quickly.

"And why not?" Marshall asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, I just don't want to go." She said, looking at the ground.

Marshall floated towards her, grabbing her chin and gently lifting her face up so he could look into her eyes. "You're hiding something from me."

She jerked her chin out of his hand and looked at the ground again. "No I'm not!"

"Fionnaa." He sang like he did that time when they were pixie hunting. He came up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. "Remember what happened that one time we were pixie hunting?"

He felt her stiffen and he chuckled. "If you don't want that to happen again, you better tell me."

"Fine! I'm afraid of the ocean!"

"You are?" Marshall said loudly, surprised. "I guess there really is something that our little adventuress is afraid of." He mused.

"Shut up. You're the only person to knows besides Cake. So don't go around telling people."

"Cross my heart and hope to live." He joked. "Now, let's go face your fear!"

"Noo way dude!" Fionna yelled, wiggling out of his grip and running up to her room, locking the door.

Marshall flew after her and banged on her door. "Come on Fi! It'll be fun. I won't let anything happen to you!"

"You either pick a different place or I'm not coming out of this room!" She said crossly.

He thought about coming in there and taking her by force, but, he thought it would be wise not to get her upset again. An idea suddenly popped into his head. Girls liked that romantic, sappy stuff right? He thought to himself.

"Come on Fi, we can do couple stuff. You know, build sand castles together, draw hearts in the sand..." He almost gagged. He hoped that it would get her out, but a large part of him hoped she would say no because he really didn't want to do anything like that.

"Draw hearts in the sand? You've got to be kidding me, Marshall. Who would want to do something lame like that? Or is there something I don't know about you?" Fionna smirked as she opened the door.

"Ha! I got you out! And you wish. There is no way the Vampire King, a.k.a me, is into something like that."

"Well good. We can build sandcastles, but I'm not going into the water."

"Alright..." He said, slyly smiling.

Fionna narrowed her eyes at him. She considered saying she wouldn't go, but at the same time, she wanted to be with him. Plus, she'd never been on a date before. And if he tried pushing her into the water or something like that, she could handle herself.

Marshall kissed her and then left with his umbrella over his head.

She looked out the window after Marshall until she heard Cake coming up the stairs, her eyes dilated to the max.

"Cake... did you have catnip?" Fionna asked.

"Oh sweet Lord Monochromicorn I did!" She said happily, bringing the bag up to her nose again to smell it.

Fionna grabbed it. "I think you've had enough."

"My...my catnip!" Cake cried, reaching out towards Fionna.

"Cake! Focus!"

"Right, sorry baby. What happened? What did I miss?" She asked, still staring at the bag of catnip.

Fionna groaned and threw it under her bed. "Marshall wants to take me to the beach this afternoon."

"But Fi, you hate the ocean."

"I know, and I told him. But I couldn't say no to him." She sighed. "And there is no way I'm wearing a bathing suit. I hate it as much as I hate wearing dresses."

"You don't have to. And are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah... like Marshall said, I should face my fear."

"Alright baby, whatever you want. I'll go and make you some snacks. But uh, baby... what exactly does Marshall eat?"

"Anything red."

"Like, the color red?" Cake asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"That boy gets weirder and weirder by the second." Cake muttered as she went into the kitchen to prepare the snacks.

Marshall saw that Fionna was in her room, so he snuck up to her window and looked in. Fionna had her back turned and she was brushing her hair and it gleamed gold in the afternoon sunlight.

He crept up behind her and yelled, "BOO!"

Fionna jumped, turned around and punched him in the face before she realized it was him.

"Oh! My cheek!" Marshall cried, covering his cheek.

"Oh my glob! I'm so sorry Marshall! I didn't know it was you!" Fionna cried, panicking.

"Glob, Fionna. You have a pretty good arm." Marshall muttered, still covering his cheek.

"Let's go into the kitchen to get you an ice pack." She said, giving him an apologetic look.

They went downstairs and Cake saw that Marshall's cheek was red. "What happened to him?"

"I accidentally punched him in the face." Fionna said.

"And I wasn't there to see it? Man, I always miss out on the fun stuff." Cake complained. Marshall glared at her. "You have no right glare at me pretty boy. Not after what you did to me." She said, pointing to her back, which had a little bit of stubble growing back in her bald spot.

Marshall raised his hands in defeat. "Fair enough."

"Here." Fionna said, throwing the ice pack at him. He grabbed it and pressed it against his face. "So... do you want to get going Fionna?"

"Hm...? Oh, the beach...right." She stammered unenthusiastically.

"You know, we don't have to go if you don't want to." Marshall said, grabbing her hand.

"No way. I said I would go, so we're going!" Fionna said before she could change her mind. She grabbed the basket Cake made for them and quickly left the house. "Thanks Cake! See yah later!" She yelled behind her back.

After a couple minutes of walking, Marshall stopped her. "You know that I can fly you there right?"

"Right." Fionna said, embarrassed.

Marshall picked her up bridal style and they arrived at the beach in no time.

"Come on, let's sit here." He said, laying the towels down.

"Matching towels?" Fionna asked. "What happened to the "I'm the Vampire King and I don't like that sort of thing"?

"It's okay in some cases." He said grabbing a shovel. "Now come on, we have a sand castle to build!"

"Alright! What time is it Marshall?"

"Sand castle building time!" He yelled, thrusting the shovel in the air.

After an hour, they managed to build a sand castle about as high as Fionna. The details were amazing and they even built little sand people to live in it. Fionna grabbed a stick and put a little leaf on it. "Ready to put the finishing touch on our sand castle?" Fionna asked, holding up the makeshift flag. Marshall wrapped his hand around hers and they put the flag on together.

"Woohoo!" Fionna yelled, jumping in the air. "We're finally done and it looks awesome!"

"Yeah." Marshall agreed. He looked out at the ocean. "So, you ready to go for a swim?" He asked.

Fionna stopped dead in her tracks. "Um... not really..."

Marshall frowned. "Alright, but I'm going in." He said, taking off his shirt. Unlike Fionna, he brought his swimming trunks.

Fionna did a double take and ended up staring at him.

"Enjoying the view?" Marshall teased, winking at her.

She blushed and quickly looked at the ground.

"Babe, you can stare all you want." He teased again.

Fionna shot her head up at the word 'babe'. She was both happy and embarrassed.

Marshall splashed into the water, shivering as the cold water hit him.

He turned towards Fionna and motioned for her to come in. She shook her head.

Marshall shrugged his shoulders and continued to tread into the water. She watched as he went out deeper into the water. For a bit she just watched him, smiling as he had fun splashing around. Then, she saw him struggling against something and all of a sudden he was gone. She shot up and went as far as she could without getting wet. "Marshall?! Are you okay?!"

She saw arms failing above the water and then a head barely manging to rise above it. "Fi! Please help me! I'm drowning!"

He went under the water again and then resurfaced. "FI! HELP!"

She started panicking and she paced around the water's edge. "Argh! What should I do?!" She yelled in frustration, grabbing her bunny hat.

She heard Marshall's voice again. "Fi! Help me!"

"Ugh!" She cried out and then went into the water. She cringed as the cold water hit her. She wanted to scream but controlled herself. Soon, the water was at her knees, then her waist and finally at her neck. Her heart was beating fast and she was hyperventilating. She wanted to go back so badly, but she had to save Marshall.

She finally reached him and she dived into the water. She felt around the water and finally came in contact with what seemed to be an arm. She quickly grabbed hold of it and pulled Marshall up towards the surface. His head lolled to the side and his eyes were closed. "Marshall! Stay with me! Don't you dare leave me now!" She yelled, cupping his cheek. She wrapped her arm around him and headed back towards the shore.

She dragged him onto the sand and kneeled down beside him. She lightly slapped his face. "Marshall? Marshall wake up!" She said desperately. She panicked because she didn't know what to do. Then she gasped when she remembered a movie she watched a long time ago. A girl held this guy's nose and breathed into him or something. She also pressed her hands against his chest. And then the guy was suddenly better. She composed herself and decided to try that.

She pinched Marshall's nose, opened his mouth a little and blew some air into him.

She cried out in surprise when she felt a hand press against the back of her head, bringing her face closer to Marshall's and making her roughly kiss him. Marshall sat up and smiled. "You finally faced your fear." He said, completely fine.

Fionna was relieved and then super angry. "You jerk!" She said, slapping his arm. "I was so worried! Don't ever do that again!" She yelled, slapping his arm again.

She turned her back towards him and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry, Fi. I promise I'll never do that again." Marshall apologized, hugging her from behind.

They stayed like that for a couple of seconds.

"At least you faced your fear." He offered, trying to make Fionna feel better.

"That's because a big stupid vampire made me." She said bitterly.

Marshall laughed. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad, now was it?"

Fionna thought about it. "It wasn't... as bad as I expected, but it's not something I would want to do again anytime soon."

"That's cool. Who knows, maybe you'll start to like it later on."

"I doubt it." She said curtly.

Marshall laughed and floated up, lifting Fionna up with him. "Come on, our date isn't over yet." He said.

He led her to a forest that was near the beach and held up a blindfold in front of her.

"It's a surprise." He said, smirking at Fionna. She closed her eyes as he tied the blindfold around her. He grabbed her hand and led her to an unknown destination. He sat her down on what she felt was a log. She then heard a scratching noise and the sound of a fire coming to life. She heard some other noises but couldn't figure out what was happening.

"Alright." Marshall said as he untied her blindfold. "You can look now."

Fionna gasped. Everywhere around her, lanterns were lit. There were even lanterns in the trees. Her mouth was gaped open as she looked around, completely amazed.

"So... what do you think?" Marshall asked nervously.

Fionna got up and grabbed his hands."Marshall... I can't even begin to describe how amazing this is!"

He sighed a sigh of relief and then smiled widely.

"Come on." He said, sitting her down on the log again. He brought out his axe bass guitar and started strumming one of her favorite songs. She looked at him fondly. The light bounced off his raven black hair and she became mesmerized by him.

He stopped and smiled at her. His eyes gazing into hers. "Close your eyes."

She did and she heard him scoot closer. She expected him to kiss her but then she smelled something sweet. She opened her eyes and found Marshall holding out a red rose to her.

"For you." He said, giving her a seductive smile.

She took and smelled it. "Aw, thanks Marshall." She said blushing."It's beautiful."

He scooted even closer and cupped her cheek. He kissed her sweetly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. They made out under the the shining lights of the lanterns until the sun began to rise. Fionna laid her head on Marshall's shoulder as they watched the sunrise together.

Eventually they had to leave because Marshall couldn't take it anymore. They gathered their belongings and he dropped her off in her room.

"See you later, beautiful." He said, kissing her and then flying out her window, hurrying back to his home before the sun got too bright.

* * *

Marshall reached his house and he felt that something was off. His senses were going wild and he cautiously entered his house.

The lights flickered on and Xavier stepped forward. He was a handsome demon with raven black hair, grayish skin, and he was tall and pretty well built. He resembled Marshall a lot.

Marshall stiffed at the sight of him.

"Surprised to see me again, Marshall?" He asked, giving him an evil grin.


	3. The Loss of An Adventures?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Marshall asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight you. Well... not right now, anyways." He said as he slammed the knife he was holding down on the table and got in Marshall's face. "You imprisoned me a long time ago. You betrayed me at the last moment! We were partners in that war! We fought side by side!" He yelled.

Xavier backed up a few steps as he composed himself and looked at the ground. "I guess brotherhood means nothing to you." He whispered sadly.

Marshall stayed silent for a moment. "What we were doing was wrong." He said softly, his eyes downcast.

"Wrong?!" Xavier asked in an incredulous voice. "The remaining humans that didn't get changed were trying to kill us! They were trying to 'cleanse the world of unholy and mutant creatures'!" He yelled.

Marshall's eyes flared with rage. "And what did we do?! We turned into monsters like them! We were killing off the last remaining humans when we should have been saving or relocating them! Now there aren't any left!" He yelled.

Xavier laughed. "Don't lie to me. I know there is one left. And you're dating 'it'." He gaged. "What? Is it out of pity? Do you feel bad for what you did?"

"NO! SHUT UP!" He yelled, grabbing his head and shaking it, trying to get rid of the screams that echoed throughout his mind. He was on the verge of tears and guilt gnawed inside of him. Those memories haunt him everyday and they become the worst when he falls asleep. At times he dreads falling sleep. He was a monster.

Xavier laughed evilly. "Look at how pathetic you've gotten. And you even have the nerve to call yourself the Vampire King!"

Marshall looked at him with his demon eyes. "And this is why I imprisoned you. You're a cruel and sadistic bastard. Even after I called off the war because the humans promised to stop killing any mutated creatures if we stopped killing them. And what did you do? You went behind my back and killed them!"

"Cruel and sadistic?" Xavier laughed. "I was trying to protect the Nightosphere! I was protecting the people inside of it! Unlike you! You betrayed us all!"

"I did what was right! And I regret nothing! Now get out!" Marshall yelled, shaking with rage.

"I'm not done with you yet. Since I'm such a generous person, I'll warn you before hand. I'm gathering an army of all the people that hate you, mainly, all the people you imprisoned after you called off the war."

Marshall's eyes widened. "How did you even get out?" He whispered.

"Do you remember that every one hundred years, the Nightosphere and the land of Aaa turns completely dark as a remembrance of The Great Mushroom War? Of the beginning of even worse days to come?"

Marshall stiffened and his mouth slightly gaped open.

Xavier laughed. "Of course you do. On that day, when I finally broke out, I was going to kill you because I knew you would get weak from it. That the sadness that filled you, the memories that resurfaced and tormented you on that day, would make you weak. I too, felt like you did until the humans tried to kill us. Then, I began to be filled with hate, and soon, I was engulfed by it. So every time the land goes black, the hatred inside of me is reawakened and I gain power. It wasn't until now that I realized the extent of my power. But when I finally did, I took the chance to break out of the eternal hell you put me in."

Marshall couldn't believe it. Panic started to rise into his throat and he couldn't speak.

"Anyway, the only reason I didn't kill you that day was because killing you when you're weak won't be as fulfilling. And since I'm such a generous person, I'm giving you a fair chance to gather your own little army. And I mean little because I doubt anyone likes you." Xavier laughed. "Within two days, we'll attack, killing both you and your precious human."

"I swear Xavier, if you touch even one hair on her head, I will rip you in half and feed you to the hellhounds!" Marshall yelled, lunging at Xavier.

Xavier dodged Marshall, grabbed and slammed him into the ground. "That's not very nice. For that, I will kill her right in front of you." He whispered in Marshall's ear. And with that, he was gone.

Marshall got up and flew as fast as he could towards the tree house. He burst in through the door and both Fionna and Cake jumped off the couch.

"Marshall, what's wrong?" Fionna asked, concern filling her eyes.

"I can't tell you right now, just come with me." He said, his voice filled with despair. He grabbed Cake and Fionna and headed towards the Candy Kingdom, the only place that he could think of that could keep Fionna safe.

Marshall flew into Gumball's castle uninvited and desperately looked around until he finally found Gumball.

"Gumball, even though it pains me to say this, I need your help." Marshall said as he floated down towards Gumball.

"Whats going on?" Gumball asked, suddenly alarmed. Marshall had never asked him for help and he never thought that he would either.

"My brother escaped the jail I imprisoned him in and he's coming with an army to kill me. He also threatened to kill Fionna. I need you to hide Fionna in the safest place you have." He said urgently as he placed Fionna and Cake down. He turned around and started to float towards the window to go and find an army.

"Wait!" Gumball yelled. "I thought you wanted my help! I'll get my army assembled for you!"

Marshall stopped in his tracks and he turned towards Gumball with wide eyes. "Wait... Wha? But don't you hate me?"

"You're insufferable sometimes and can be rather annoying and childish, but you need help. I just can't stand here and let you die without a fight."

Marshall's jaw dropped.

Fionna grabbed his hand. "You know, you're not as hated as you think."

He smiled fondly at her and intertwined their hands.

Gumball stared at them. "Y-you're dating?! Are you serious, Fionna?" He asked, turning towards her with an astonished look.

"You jealous?" Marshall asked, smirking at Gumball. "Too bad she's mine." He said mockingly, wrapping his arm around her. But then he stopped and backed away from her. Even though Gumball was willing to help him, Marshall knew that his brother always played dirty. So when, and if the time came when his brother somehow managed to threaten all the lives of the candy people, he would sacrifice himself. And if that happened, Fionna would be emotionally devastated and would probably try to avenge him. She would also want to fight by his side, but he wouldn't let that happen. So he needed to give her a reason to hate him. He was going to have to hurt her no matter how much it hurt him.

Marshall saw Gumball's face turn serious. "Marshall can I talk to you for a minute?" Gumball asked, stepping out into the hall. Marshall followed.

"Now, you already know what I'm going to say, right?" Gumball asked.

Marshall nodded sadly.

"If you really love her and want to keep her safe, you're going to have to let her go and give her a reason to stay away from you. I'll let you go talk to her as I arrange my army." He said, putting a hand on Marshall's shoulder and giving him a pained look before swiftly walking past him.

"Guards!" Gumball yelled. "Gather up the army. A war is about to happen." He said curtly.

Marshall looked behind him at Gumball. This was the first time that he ever saw Gumball this serious. He had such a powerful air of authority around him as he strutted down the hallway, talking to one of his guards that was trying to keep up with Gumball's pace. He smiled at the fact that Gumball was willing to help him. It was something that he would never forget.

Marshall slowly flew into the room, his shoulders hunched. He grabbed Fionna's hand and led her outside the room and into the hall.

"I'll help you." She said softly.

He sadly smiled down at her.

"Fionna, I'm sorry I let it get this far. A vampire and human don't belong together. Ever." Marshall said, emphasizing on the word 'ever'. "I should have stopped this a long time ago, but my boredom got the best of me and I thought that one more day of messing around with you wouldn't hurt. It was all a game, a joke. And like a game that has been played a while, it gets boring. So what do you do when that happens? You throw it away. That's as simple as I can put it for you. Goodbye." He said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal for him to say that, but in truth, it felt as if he was standing in front of the sun and he couldn't get away. Actually, even worse than that.

Fionna stared at him, devastated. He saw her lip tremble and her eyes began to glaze over with tears. Fionna clutched her hands and tried to compose herself. "I know you're lying. I know you love me and I love you. You wouldn't do that." She said, her voice trembling.

His eyes widened for a split second at what she just said. He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest and he shook his head. He tried to brush off the words so he wouldn't slip up and apologize, telling Fionna that he didn't mean anything he said.

Marshall got in her face, giving her his meanest smirk.

"You don't know me as well as you think you do. My brother and I were in a war a long time ago and we slaughtered the last remaining humans. They were killing off vampires and any other creatures that they deemed weird and unholy. They were going to invade the Nightosphere. I killed them Fionna. Every last one of them. I'm a monster because I regret nothing. I enjoyed every scream I heard, every body that fell to the ground. Even after they said that they would stop, we still killed them because their blood tasted so good." Marshall lied. He never once drank the blood of a human because he didn't want to be like the person who transformed him. He brought up a hand to his neck and touched his bite marks that wouldn't go away no matter what he did.

Fionna stood there frozen, staring at Marshall with wide eyes. She couldn't talk, her mouth going dry. He killed off my kind, she thought to herself. He's the reason why I'm the last human alive. Thoughts like that began to race through her head and her heart began to beat faster.

Marshall smirked at her. "Did it finally get through your head?"

All of a sudden, something snapped inside of Fionna. "Enough." She said curtly. She looked at Marshall with fire in her eyes. "I know you're lying, so just stop it you freak. For once, can't you just drop it? There is a chance you could die and I don't want this to be the last memory I have of you."

Marshall's expression faltered, but he quickly regained it and called one of the guards over, telling him to take Fionna to one of the safe houses located in the castle. The guard grabbed her and started pulling her away. Fionna tried to get out of the guards grip, but Marshall gave him a look that told the guard to get a better grip on her and keep pulling her away.

As Fionna was dragged away, Marshall decided to make one last final blow for good measure. "I know hope dies last in your species, but this is ridiculous. Stop living in a fantasy and finally face reality. I don't love you and I never did. I'm a vampire, I can't feel something like love."

Marshall turned around so Fionna couldn't see the tear that slid down his face as he walked away from her.

He got back into the room and by then, he was trembling. More tears had fallen and he felt dead inside.

Cake came up beside him. "You did the right thing, baby." She said as she patted his back, sadness filling her eyes because she knew how bad this hurt must him.

Marshall wiped the tears of his face and locked away his feelings when he heard Gumball come up from behind him. He turned towards Gumball with an emotionless face.

Gumball looked at Marshall for a few seconds with a grimace on his face. He stopped himself because he knew that Marshall didn't like pity, let alone to be pitied. He shook his head and focused on the real problem.

"The army is arranged Marshall. I'll be fighting by your side, as well as Lord Monochromicorn."

"Count me in too." Cake said, raising her hand as she went to stand by Lord Monochromicorn's side.

Marshall felt his eyes glazing over with new tears. He had never cried this much before. He thought that no one could even stand to look at him, let alone be around him. Yet here he was, with people willing to fight with him.

"You have no idea how grateful I am to you guys. I'll never forget this." He said, looking at each of them.

Cake and Gumball just smiled at him and Lord Monochromicorn tapped the ground. "Now, go get some rest. You look like you need it." Gumball said as he rested his hand on Marshall's shoulder and then walked out of the room.

"Ye-." Marshall began but stopped abruptly. His acute hearing picked up on a noise. It sounded like the marching of at least a thousand people. Marshall felt anger bubble up inside of him. "That bastard!" He yelled. "He said he would give me two days! But what should I have expected from someone like him." He muttered bitterly.

"Marshall, what's going on?" Gumball asked, concerned.

"The war has started." Marshall said curtly, with a grim look on his face.

Just as Marshall said that, one of Gumball's guards came running into the room. "Sir, we've spotted a large group of people from the Nightosphere coming towards us. Should we bring out the army?" He asked.

"Yes." Gumball confirmed.

"Thank you guys again and good luck. I'll try my best to protect you all." Marshall said and then turned and flew out the window, his face hard. It was time to put an end to all of this. His brother not only threatened his life, but he also threatened those of the people he cared for and made him hurt the person he loved the most. For that, he was going to pay dearly.

The army was assembled outside and he flew to the front of it. He was impressed, it was huge and well equipped. There were cannons, swords, and even flame throwers. Each soldier was covered from head to toe with armor and they had at least one weapon strapped to their belts.

Xavier suddenly appeared from the forest and he clapped. "Well well, I'm impressed. You actually managed to gather an army of people made of sugar. I don't know how more pathetic you can get." He said tauntingly.

Marshall couldn't help but laugh. He remembered all the various ways he got thrown out of Gumball's castle and the Kingdom when he pulled pranks on him and the candy people. Some ways were more painful than others and in most cases, he would leave with bruises and sometimes even cuts. "I don't know about that." Marshall said. "They might be made of sugar, but they can handle themselves pretty well."

"We'll see about that." Xavier said as he transformed into a bat and flew at Marshall with full speed.

Marshall dodged him and flew up into the air. In the corner of his eye he saw that Xavier's army had already attacked. He saw some of the candy people fall and he cringed. Then he saw Cake stretching herself as far as she could and start to squish and push aside some of the Nightosphere creatures. Gumball was at the canons giving instructions on how and where to position the canons to get the full amount of impact. Lord Monochromicorn twisted himself around a large group and squeezed them. The creature's faces turned red and they desperately tried to get out of Lord Monochromicorns grip. Eventually they stopped moving. He smiled and hoped that they wouldn't get hurt.

Marshall felt pain course through his side and he fell a good couple of feet in the air before he managed to regain his balance. He looked down and saw blood seeping through his shirt and he bared his fangs at his brother as he morphed into his bat form. Marshall flew at Xavier as fast as he could, punching him in the face. As his brother cringed from the pain and covered his cheek, Marshall grabbed him and flew towards the ground. As they got closer, Marshall braced himself for the impact as he crushed his brother against the ground. He heard a crack and his brother yelled in pain.

Even though Marshall had time to brace himself, pain still racked through his body. He rolled over with a groan. By the time he was able to get up, his brother was gone. "Show yourself you coward!" He yelled.

"Up here." His brother responded quickly.

Marshall snapped his head up and he felt his heart skip a beat and dread course through his body. In Xavier's arms, Fionna struggled to get out his grip. He held her with one hand and in the other, there was a knife.

"How did you find her?" He blurted out, suddenly filled with rage.

"Oh, I have my ways." Xavier said, swinging the blade around.

Marshall took a step towards him but then stopped when Xavier put the blade up to Fionna's throat. "This blade has a vile of poison in it. All I need to do is make one small cut on her and she'll be dead." Xavier said in a taunting voice.

He laughed when Marshall's face dropped and all the color seemed to drain from it. "Now, I have a proposition for you. If you surrender now, I will tell my army to back down and let her and everyone else live."

"DON'T DO IT MARSHALL!" Fionna yelled. "Don't surrender! I don't want to see you die!" She said, her voice cracking. Tears spilled in rivers down her face.

"Shut up you disgusting creature!" Xavier yelled.

Marshall held his breath as more pressure was put on the blade at Fionna's neck. "Fionna, I want you to know that everything I said earlier was a lie. I do love you and because of that, I would rather die than have anything happen to you. I'm sorry." He said, looking helplessly at her.

He changed back into his human form. "Alright." Marshall said in a defeated voice. "I give up."

Xavier smiled and flew to the ground. He set Fionna down on the grounf because both her hands and feet were bound so she couldn't run away.

He smiled sadistically at her. "Now watch as I kill him, you pathetic creature. Remember that you and your kind are the reason that Nightosphere creatures died. And now, Marshall will be added to the list because of you."

Fionna looked at him with wide eyes. She could feel pain and guilt start to course through her even though she knew that she wasn't the reason why Xavier wanted to kill Marshall.

She began to struggle against the ropes, trying to reach her crystal sword that was tucked away in her shoe. She bent her legs as much as she could as she reached for the sword. The ropes painfully rubbed against her wrists as she stretched her hands.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Xavier said as he forced Marshall to his knees, grabbing his hair and jerking his head up, exposing his neck. He brought the knife closer to Marshall's neck and was about to pierce it with the poisonous blade but stopped when a sharp pain shot through his leg. He dropped the sword and looked down at his leg. A small crystal sword was embedded in it and he held back a scream as he pulled it out.

He turned towards Fionna with his face contorted in rage.

Marshall took the chance to grab Xavier and push him to the ground, but before Marshall could pin him there, Xavier plunged the sword into Marshall's side. Marshall rolled onto his side, groaning from the pain.

Xavier laughed maniacally at Marshall and then turned his attention to Fionna. He grabbed his blade from the ground and ran towards her. She dodged his attack and tried to fight back, but without her sword, it was no use. In the corner of her eye, she saw that Marshall had pulled out the sword and the wound was closing up. She was relieved and more than happy that Marshall had the ability to heal fast. But she knew that as long as she was alive, Marshall would die. So Fionna put on a determined look and managed to knock the blade out of Xavier's hand.

"I'm done with you using me as blackmail!" She yelled at him.

She looked at Marshall and mouthed 'I love you' before taking the blade and cutting her arm. She fell to the ground and began to convulse.

"Fionna!" Marshall yelled in anguish. He got up and grabbed Xavier's hand and twisted it around. He twisted Xavier's arm until he heard a cracking noise. He ripped it off and threw it on the ground. He no longer was somewhat human. His animal instincts took full control of his body and his vision turned red around the edges. He repeatedly hit Xavier until he was a bloody, unconscious mess. He got up, took Fionna's crystal sword and stabbed it through Xavier's heart.

He stood above Xavier's body, breathing heavily. "If she dies, I will find your soul and send it to the deepest part of the Nightosphere where you can never escape and feel the same pain from tonight for the rest of eternity." Marshall promised to Xavier's unmoving body. He turned on his heel and was quickly by Fionna's side. She was still convulsing, so Marshall still had a chance to save her. He grabbed her and the knife and found Gumball amongst the fighting candy people.

"Gumball!" He cried desperately. "Help her! She cut herself with this poisoned knife!" He yelled carefully handing the knife over to Gumball.

Gumball nodded his head in understanding and ordered one of the guards that was helping with the cannons to carry Fionna into the lab. They quickly left into the castle.

Marshall turned into his bat form and focused on the fighting below. His stomach churned as he heard screams from both the candy people and the Nightosphere creatures. It looked like the war that happened years ago, the one that still haunts him to this day. But this time, he was determined to do what was right. He flew down into the midst of the battle and started fighting. He never fought as hard as he did that day. Eventually, the remaining Nightosphere creatures started to retreat, but Marshall was quicker than them. He blocked their escape and mumbled a spell that he learned a long time ago while exploring the library in his father's room. A light engulfed the creatures and then they disappeared back into the Nightosphere jail, this time to the lower depths to make sure that they wouldn't get out.

At first, everyone was silent, still registering the fact that they had won. But then, everyone began to cheer, raising their weapons in the air. Marshall smiled down at them, mentally thanking them as he flew towards the castle in search of Gumball.

"How is she?" He asked urgently as he fell to his knees by the bed the guard laid her in.

Gumball shook his head. "I studied the poison as quickly as I could and came up with an antitoxin, but I don't know for sure if it'll neutralize the poison." He said sadly.

Marshall took Fionna's hand and rested his forehead against it, tears streaming down his face.

Three days had passed and she still hadn't woken up. She was breathing and her heart beat was steady, but she just laid there as if she was sleeping.

"Please wake up, Fi. Please don't leave me." Marshall begged, looking at her face.

"It's time." Gumball said as he peeked his head through the door.

Marshall softly kissed her before he reluctantly left her side.

Gumball stood in front of all the candy people at a podium. "I would like to thank all of you who fought. We will never forget your bravery and nobility. Even though it does not give you justice, a plaque with all your names has been hung up in the castle. I would like to have a moment of silence for those who died in battle."

Marshall, Gumball and everyone in the kingdom bowed their heads in respect for the dead. After the moment passed, Marshall took a step forward to make his speech to the candy people.

"I thank you all for helping me. I know that in my past I haven't been the best and I probably won't be in the future, but right now, I am very grateful. You fought for me regardless of my past and I will never forget that. I wish I could have protected more of you and I am sorry for those who lost someone dear to them. I too..." Marshall began, giving up on the idea that Fionna would wake up. "have lost someone very dear to me. You all might have know her as Fionna The Adventuress, but to me, she wasn't just an adventuress, she was the person I loved with all my heart." His voice began to crack towards the end and his eyes were downcast. "Thank you again for your bravery." He said and quickly went back into the castle, his heart feeling as if it had shattered into a million pieces.

He slowly went back to Fionna's room and sat down by her bed and stared at her face. He had spent countless of hours sitting next to her, begging and willing her to wake up, but all of it was to no avail. Gumball came up from behind him.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Gumball asked softly.

"I don't want to do it, but I have no choice. It's been three days and she hasn't woken up. And I don't think I can bare to handle it anymore. Looking at her like this..." Marshall said, his voice breaking.

"I'll get the morphine." Gumball said sadly. He went into one of his drawers and took out a little bottle and needle. He came back to Fionna's side and extracted the amount of dose that would kill her.

"Goodbye." Marshall whispered, as he kissed her one last time, slowly leaving. He didn't want to be there when Gumball would inject her with the morphine. But when he reached the door, Marshall couldn't help but look back at her one more time. He cringed as he saw Gumball get closer to her arm with the needle.

He was about to turn around when he saw her eyes flutter, or at least he thought he did.

"Wait!" Marshall yelled, running up next to Fionna. "I think I saw her eyes flutter!"

"Marshall, I know you want her to wake up, bu-" Gumball began but stopped when he saw her eyes flutter too.

They both got closer to her face and held their breaths. Her eyes flung open and they both jumped.

Marshall burst out into tears and he tackled her with a hug. "Fionna! You're okay!" He cried out in relief.

"What happened? How long have I been out?" She asked, her expression dazed and confused.

"Too long." Marshall said as he buried his face into her hair.

Cake walked in and she ran over to Fionna's side when she saw that she had woken up.

"Baby? Are you okay? Are you really awake or have I gone crazy?" Cake asked, grabbing Fionna's hand.

"Hey Cake." Fionna said, weakly smiling at her. "Yeah, I'm fine." She squeezed Cake's hand reassuringly.

Fionna looked around at the people crowding her and they all looked anxious.

"Guys. It's fine. I'm okay." Fionna said, putting on her best smile.

"Don't ever do something stupid like that again!" Fionna heard Marshall yell at her.

She looked at him adoringly and grabbed his face in her hands. "As long as you get to be by my side." She murmured and then kissed him.

"Will do." Marshall said as he pulled back and smiled at her. He felt at peace with himself and he could tell that by the wide grins on everyone else's faces, that they were also happy. Marshall yet again felt whole. And without a doubt, he knew that Fionna was the reason he felt like that. She showed him that he could love again.

Alright! This is the end of What Was Once Gone! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, any comments/votes would make me really happy. :)

\- northernlightdream


End file.
